That Old Feeling
by WannaPlayKevinBacon
Summary: Katara invites recently divorced Toph and Sokka to her wedding. When a fight helps them rediscover why they first fell in love they run off together. Now Katara and ex-flame Aang must bring them home before their actions cause chaos. Many Pairings Inside
1. Diplomacy

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Avatar fanfic but hopefully not my last. This story is inspired by the movie of the same name. I do not own any of the copyright-protected material that this fic mentions or emulates. I stand to make no profit from this story and it is purely for the enjoyment of myself and—hopefully—some readers.

Here's also my more full description that wouldn't fit:

**Katara invites divorcees-and sworn enemies-Toph and Sokka to her wedding. When a particularly ugly fight at the wedding helps Sokka and Toph rediscover the fire that made them fall in love, they abandon their new spouses and run off together. Under pressure, Katara leaves with an eager to help-and awkward old flame-Aang to find and bring back the lovers before thier tryst causes her new husband Fire Lord Zuko any undue embarrassment.**

**Pairings: Katara/Aang, Katara/Zuko, Toph/Sokka, Toph/Jet, Suki/Sokka **

**Some of these pairings might have either taken place in the story's past or may develop in future chapters. Enjoy and feel free to review with suggestions or comments!**

* * *

Katara had the life that most girls dream about when they think of romance and security and prosperity. She was living in the Fire Nation, in the palace of the Fire Lord, and that Fire Lord was very involved in courting her. The Waterbender received anything she wanted on a whim and always sleeping in the same bed, in her own ornate quarters provided by Zuko's generosity.

It was a far step from her life with the Avatar, always on the move and always in one fight or another. Katara had stayed with Aang for a long time, but eventually their love became dangerous to both of them. When Zuko's cordial invitation had come at just the right time—during a particularly ugly fight between the two—Katara had accepted and left the Avatar's side to join Zuko in the Fire Nation. It had only been a few days before Zuko had revealed his intentions, and Katara had accepted them, as Zuko had always been insistent, and was shamefully charming when he wanted to be. Months and then a year had gone by, and now Katara had become happy with her newly found romance.

Katara played idly with her hair as she sat in a rather comfortable silence, one that she had gotten very used to, and found more pleasant than she once would have. Across from her sat the Fire Lord, young and attractive and seeming very pleased with himself, as Katara judged from the subdued smile on his face, "The meal was lovely," Katara said, trying to bait him as a server placed a cup of tea in front of her.

The corner of Zuko's mouth twitched upward, "It was," he confirmed.

Katara took a sip of the tea, and something hit her lips beside the normal contents of a cup of tea. She stopped and looked into the cup, her eyes picking up a small circular glint of metal. She glanced up at Zuko who revealed nothing with his expression, and then she took another sip of the tea, managing to fish the object out, "Zuko," she gasped.

The Fire Lord was grinning now like a happy child, "Yes, darling?" he asked, his voice suave and smug as ever.

Katara placed the ring, adorned with a jeweled fire lily, onto her finger as tears sprung to her eyes, "Oh Zuko, yes yes!" she said, and a few other wealthy patrons at the fine restaurant smiled at the young couple with polite, reminiscent endearment as Zuko leaned across the table and offered his fiancé a well-received kiss, "I thought you'd never ask."

Zuko chuckled, "It's only been a year. It took a lot of that time just to have the ring made. You've seemed outwardly very patient."

"Good I was hoping I had you fooled," Katara said, kissing him again.

* * *

Toph wasn't half as surprised to see her as Katara expected, but then again, her Earthbender friend could tell who was at the door before they showed, "What nerve you have, showing up unannounced," Toph joked.

"I would have written but I was so excited I just took the first boat—and train—over. I have some wonderful news, Toph!"

"Your brother died?" Toph asked without missing a beat.

Katara ignored that, "Zuko proposed to me! The wedding is in five weeks and I want you to be my Maid of Honor."

Toph folded her arms, "So how is he? In bed, I mean. Does he breathe fire? Shoot sparks? Does he cry afterward like Sokka did?"

"Toph!" Katara scolded, "I really don't need to hear something like that. Besides, we haven't yet. He's a respectable Fire Lord and he proposed because he loves me."

Toph nodded, "I'm sure that new low cut dress had nothing to do with it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara defended, "And how did you know it was _low cut_?"

Toph smiled, "Because I know you, Sweetness. You get around powerful men and you just can't help yourself."

Katara folded her arms, "I don't want to talk about Aang."

"Could've fooled me, bringing him up and all," Toph muttered.

"How are things with Jet?" Katara asked, desperate to end this vein of conversation before it got any further.

"Oh he's a genius," Toph said, but she was smiling, "He hasn't bothered me with anything since we eloped so I can't complain. He's having a ball bothering the guards with plans for underground escape tunnels and stone tree houses."

Katara smiled and settled back in her chair, "Sounds like the two of you are perfect for each other."

Toph blew her bangs from her forehead, "I'm satisfied. So what am I supposed to wear to this wedding?"

"It's formal dress," Katara said, "Very formal, but don't worry. I already spoke with Zuko and he knows you won't be wearing shoes."

"How very understanding," Toph said sarcastically, "Just as charming as ever."

"Oh he's fine," Katara dismissed, "I have another day in Gaoling; do you want to shop for a dress?"

"No way! I'm not having you putting me in one of your hussy dresses!" Toph protested, "Let's go out back and spar unless you're worried you'll break a nail!"

As the Earthbender finished her sentence she was already halfway across the room, and Katara smiled before standing to follow her friend.

* * *

Sokka groaned and rolled over when someone shook him, "Too early," he muttered.

"An urgent letter came from your sister," Suki responded.

"Ok well I'll read it when I'm awake," Sokka said, pulling a pillow over his head.

Suki sighed, kicking her husband and smiling at the satisfying cry she got in return, "Don't make me come back in here after you," she said, stepping outside.

Moments later the sounds of the Chief's muttering and shuffling came from the small igloo he shared with his wife, and finally, Sokka emerged, "Alright what's so urgent?" he asked shortly.

Suki handed over the letter and walked with her husband as he paced, "What does it say?" she asked impatiently after a moment.

"No way!" Sokka cried, "She's marrying Zuko!"

Suki was quiet for a moment as Sokka ranted, "Well are we _invited_?" she asked finally.

Sokka stopped and returned his eyes to the letter, "Yes," he confirmed, then scowled when his wife took the letter to read for herself, "This is a nightmare; I didn't think she was serious about him."

"Diplomatically it's pretty positive," Suki said, "I mean, when you think about it."

"I don't want to think about it," Sokka said, "Somebody should tell Aang."

Suki sighed, "Don't go ruining this for her," she warned him, "If Aang goes to that wedding-"

"We'll behave," Sokka countered, "The wedding's in three weeks. That gives us enough time for a stop at the Southern Air Temple. We'll leave tomorrow."

"Do you think Toph will be going?" Suki asked in a tone that dripped venom.

"Not if they have if before sunset," Sokka said, "Maybe they'll have it in a nice big wooden temple and she'll walk out a high window."

"We can only hope."

* * *

Zuko watched calmly from his bed as Katara paced the floor of his quarters, as she had been doing for a good ten minutes, "Katara why don't you sit down?" he suggested, "The wedding arrangements have all been made and there's nothing else for you to be this stressed about."

"There's plenty to be stressed about!" Katara cried, "What if they fight? They always fight!"

"Who? Toph and Sokka?" Zuko chuckled, "Katara don't be silly; they aren't going to fight. We have all been friends for a long time."

Katara nodded, "Yes, friends, and then they got married, big mistake. Huge mistake!" She folded her arms, "There was no way for me to not invite either one of them… I only wish we could have eloped."

"Diplomacy must always come first," Zuko told his fiancé, "I am sure if you explain to them the sensitivity of the situation they will behave."

Katara frowned helplessly, then walked over and sat beside Zuko when he waved her over, "I hope you're right," she said, "The less they're near each other the better off we will be."

"I invited Sokka to be my Best Man," Zuko said, sighing when Katara leapt to her feet in panic, "I did it because he's the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and your _brother_."

"But Toph is my Maid of Honor! They're going to be… what? Ten feet from each other! If they even look at each other and we're in-between them we'll burst into flames!"

Zuko smiled thinly and when Katara demanded an explanation he replied coyly, "There usually aren't any fires until the wedding _night_," causing Katara to blush and forget her nervousness, for the time being.

"How do you always know what to say?" she asked, rejoining him on the bed.

"Diplomacy," Zuko teased as he wrapped an arm around her, and they shared a lighthearted kiss.


	2. The Love Bipolar

A/N: I don't think the rating of this fic will go up but I have to warn you that it might. There will certainly be a lot of adult situations although I don't know how descriptive I will get. I'd rather leave the story at 'T' so it will take something big to push it to 'M'. Anyway just to recap, the current pairings are Katara/Zuko, Toph/Jet and Suki/Sokka. Let's see where things go, shall we?

* * *

The Fire Nation was beautiful in the fall, at least Katara thought so as she stood on the balcony that overlooked the courtyard of the palace. She leaned against the banister and took in the smell of gardens and saltwater and food cooking. The wedding was very near, and her friends and family would be arriving today, though she expected Toph and Jet first. It would take longer to convince Toph to be civil with Sokka than the other way around, and Katara was thankful for the extra time with the Earthbender. Katara was brought from her haze of daydreaming when she heard the sounds announcing a visitor to the palace and since Zuko had left the day before on business elsewhere in the capital, Katara hurriedly left her room to greet the arriving guests.

Jet and Toph looked awkward when Katara met them in the grand entrance of the palace, surrounded by workers and guards, "Hi guys!" she greeted.

"Never thought I'd be coming here willingly," Jet said and returned the hug Katara gave him, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he looked over the luxurious surroundings, "Is it always decorated like this?"

Katara laughed goodheartedly, "Not quite," she said, "A lot has been added for the um… ceremony." She fussed with her hair for a moment before clearing her throat, "So I'll show the two of you to your room," she said.

"I like the floors," Toph commented as she followed Katara and Jet, "How much money do you guys spend on rugs a year?"

"We don't have any rugs," Jet added, giving Toph a little look that he thought she wouldn't notice.

"Oh here we go," she growled, recognizing Jet's accusing tone of voice, "You're a man! Why do you need rugs? You don't sleep on the floor, although I should probably change that and maybe you'd give me a little less lip!"

Jet rolled his eyes and Katara gave a forced smile, silently leading them to their room, "We are hoping you considered our offer to stay for a couple of weeks," Katara said, "Zuko won't have any business obligations and we can all stay together like a vacation."

Toph smiled, "Jet didn't want to but I decided we were going to. I don't have anything else to do and I get tired of not having the gang around sometimes. So is Sparky gonna be back for the wedding tomorrow or is he hiring a stand in?"

Katara laughed a little too loudly, "Oh he'll be there. He promised me that he'll be back sometime today, actually. You two are the first guests so far."

Jet listened to the women prattle on for a moment, "Hey look at that!" he cried after his eyes drifted to an elegant sword and armor display in the hallway. He reached out to touch it and before his fingertips even made solid contact, the whole thing crashed to the floor with an impossibly loud and bothersome long interlude of horror. Jet turned to see both girls staring at him with dropped jaws, "Oh," he muttered, unable to say anything else.

"I guess it would be stupid to say I hoped none of that was too expensive," Toph muttered, glaring in the general direction where she felt Jet standing.

Katara smiled awkwardly, "I honestly don't know," she said as a servant rushed to gather up the fallen equipment, "Come in," she waved Jet into the large guest room and Toph followed. Katara closed the door behind them with a sigh, "Was that like old times or what?" Katara said with a nervous chuckle.

Toph's eyebrow twitched, "Yeah except the guy knocking stuff over is cuter, smarter and smells a lot less like ambergris." When Katara was silent she continued, "I'm talking about Sokka."

"I know," Katara sighed, "Listen Toph, this wedding is going to be a really big deal to Zuko, and Sokka is his best man. I just… I just want the two of you to take it easy ok?"

Toph scowled silently for a moment, and then she smiled, "Is Aang coming?"

Katara smiled, knowing that was Toph's way of agreeing, "I'll leave you two to get… acclimated."

"We aren't having sex!" Toph snapped, then paused, "Ok maybe we will. Get out." She followed Katara and closed the door behind her with a huff.

* * *

"Sokka! You've gotten so big! Look at you, practically a man!" Katara teased as she ran to hug her brother.

Sokka caught his sister in a hug, "That's _Chief Sokka _to you. I can't believe you're going to be the Fire Lady," he mused, "What about the tribe?"

"Oh leave her alone about that, Sokka," Kanna said as she stepped forward and embraced her granddaughter, "I wasn't sure I would live long enough to see you married, after you and Aang parted ways."

Sokka laughed and Katara sighed, "Thanks Gran Gran," she said, "Where's Dad?"

"He's still on the boat, getting our stuff. I came ahead to bring Gran Gran," Sokka said.

"He's back there with Aang! Such a strong boy, he can lift even more than Hakoda!" Kanna proclaimed proudly, "Now show an old woman inside. I've been in the hot sun all day."

Katara was dumbfounded, and could only look over her shoulder at Sokka with hatred as Kanna practically drug her inside the palace. Sokka waved to her enthusiastically and then climbed back up onto the dragon moose-pulled wagon he'd brought Kanna to the palace in, returning to the boat where his wife and friend waited. When he made it to the dock, Hakoda was already hauling the last of their luggage off of the Water Tribe's finest and fastest vessel, "It's about time you got back. I thought a carriage would be faster than walking," he joked.

Sokka got down and went to help his father, "Well you know how Gran Gran is," he excused.

There was a slight breeze as the Avatar landed beside them, "So Katara knows I'm here right? Are you sure this is ok? I feel like I'm intruding."

"Yeah it's cool," Sokka said, "She's completely over it."

Aang looked down at his feet, "I'm not sure I want her to be over it," he said sadly.

"Sokka you promised me if I didn't write Katara about Aang that you'd hurry construction on our real home, and that Aang would behave!" Suki scolded, "That doesn't sound like behaving!"

"I thought you said it was ok!" Aang cried.

"Well you know how Katara is," Sokka said, avoiding the look his father gave him, "I couldn't exactly _tell_ her you were coming. She might not have shown up to her own wedding."

"She must really hate me if she's that mortified about seeing me," Aang said as he opened his glider.

Suki smiled, "_That_ isn't why she's avoiding you," she said softly, "She doesn't trust herself around you."

Aang brightened but hid his smile when Suki looked back at him, "I'll meet you guys up at the palace," he said, taking off.

"How am I supposed to make him behave when you're talking like that?" Sokka asked, and received a pinch on the arm.

* * *

Jet scanned the horizon as he leaned against the window, chewing on a stalk of wheat he'd found earlier while they were touring the kitchens, "The Fire Nation isn't so bad," he said, "To look at I mean. Zuko really cleaned the place up."

"I'm sure we could go find a slum somewhere if you'd rather look at that," Toph responded from the bed, "Hey speaking of slums, I wonder when _they're_ getting here."

Jet shook his head, "Holding grudges gives you wrinkles, you know."

"Well good thing I can't see then."

Jet returned to the bed, "Maybe not, but _I _can. You're gonna make me look at your grudge against Sokka for our whole lives?"

"If you held my grudges for me like a _good_ husband then I could be prettier longer and you'd have wrinkles! I can't see them and as long as they stay on your face I don't mind." Toph paused for a moment, "Since I like to hold on to other places."

"Don't worry, a man never loses his butt."

Toph punched his arm playfully, "We'll see about that."

Jet growled playfully and moved over Toph, pinning his wife's arms down until she giggled, "Now that I have you in a good mood," he said in-between kisses along her neck, "You should know that the Southern Water Tribe people were on the path to the castle."

* * *

Sokka looked up when the palace shook lightly, "Does that happen often?" Suki asked beside him.

"Not that I know of," Katara said, looking everywhere but at Aang who was burning a hole in the back of her head with his staring.

"Maybe Toph fell down some stairs," Sokka said hopefully, smirking at his own joke until he got a glare from Katara, "Ok I remember, behave," he surrendered.

"If you don't, I'll tell Dad," Katara threatened, "Or Gran Gran."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "They're way too busy talking about how hot it to notice us," he said, "Why didn't we get a room on the first floor too?"

"Because you aren't an old woman or a seasoned warrior, that's why," Katara snipped, "No offense Suki."

Suki smiled, "That's alright. If we slept on the first floor everyone above us wouldn't be able to sleep. Sokka snores like the Unagi."

"I don't snore!" Sokka defended.

"Oh that's right you rumble," Suki said, "I forgot."

Katara laughed, "Well here's your room," she said, "I can-"

Sokka pulled Suki past Katara and into the room, "Thanks Katara. Hey you can show Aang his room right? We're exhausted." He closed the door before Katara could reply, leaving the Waterbender red-faced and staring at the door.

Aang stared at his feet for a moment, "Um… Katara I can probably find it if you don't want to-"

"I'm fine!" she interrupted, "I mean _its_ fine. I can't just have you wandering around here lost. What kind of person would that make me?" She marched off down the hallway with the sheepish Avatar at her heels. Katara kept her mouth firmly shut until they came to the smaller guestroom that she hadn't really planned on putting anyone in, "This is it," she said, reaching to open the door.

Aang looked up to take a discreet visual inventory of Katara as she struggled with the stubborn door. He smiled slowly as he noticed familiar features, and some that seemed to have come after their separation. After a moment he returned his eyes innocently to her hand on the door, "I can help," he offered, reaching for the doorknob.

"I can get it," Katara argued, "I can get it!" She jerked her hand one last time and the door finally gave, her elbow ramming back into Aang's nose. Katara was grimly satisfied with the ugly cracking sound it made, but managed a look of concern when she spun around.

"It's ok," Aang said, holding his nose as his eyes watered lightly. It obviously wasn't.

Katara didn't let her eyes roll as she stepped into the room, "Let me heal it."

Aang followed and sat on the edge of the small bed as Katara closed the door, "I'm sure it'll fix itself," he said, then looked at the blood that had dropped onto his hand, "Maybe not."

Katara crossed the room and gathered a small amount of water from the basin on the bedside table, "I can fix it." She returned and began healing, trying to ignore how cute Aang was when he was in pain. Once she was finished she used the water to clean the blood from his face and directed it into the basin, "I would have that emptied before you..." She trailed off as she caught him staring at her, and they were still close to each other, him on the bed and her leaning in. Any onlooker would certainly have assumed scandal, and before Katara could recover she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Aang was submissive at first, letting her kiss him, and then he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, against him and finally onto the bed. She didn't resist, so he didn't hesitate, thinking this might be his only chance to steal her right from under Zuko's nose.

Katara suddenly remembered herself, and pulled away as if she'd been bitten by a snake instead of nipped by a hopeful Avatar. Her face was flushed and she scowled, "If you think this means I feel any different about you, Aang you're wrong!" she snapped, "I can't stand you!" She stormed from the room, leaving the Airbender in an awkward, contemplative silence.

* * *

When her fiancé returned, Katara played the part of the innocent, devoted wife-to-be, and once she finally managed to get him alone—in his expansive quarters—she grew nervous, and began shying away from his gentle touches and unassuming kisses, finally leaving his side altogether to pace the room, "Zuko there's something I wanted to say… about our wedding night," she said.

The Fire Lord smiled, "A special request?" he asked.

Katara frowned. She wasn't in the mood for him to be charming, and she almost told him so, "It's just that, a long time ago, Aang and I," she wrung her hands, "I mean most wedding nights are the first. And we -why are you still smiling?"

Zuko was quiet for a moment, choosing his words perhaps, being diplomatic, "I didn't realize I was supposed to be upset," he responded simply, "This isn't exactly shocking news."

Katara's face reddened, "Why because I've got some kind of a reputation? Or because he told you? Did Aang tell you?" she demanded.

Zuko sighed, "Darling-"

"Don't call me darling!" she shouted, "I feel like you're talking to a child when you do that!"

"So do I," he countered calmly, and Katara both loved and hated how unafraid of her he was, how unaffected by her tantrums.

"It was only once," she said quietly, awkwardly.

Zuko rose and walked to her, "Does Aang know everything that we do together?"

Katara looked up at him, "Of course not."

"Then I don't need to know everything that the two of you did," he said, "That was a different time and Aang and I are different men who shared a similar love." He kissed her then, and she practically melted, "Now, darling, why don't we lay down together? And I can tell you about the boring details of my trip, or you can tell me about your day."

Katara let him lead her back to the bed, "Well I guess you saw the swords that Jet knocked down in the hallway."

"We had swords in the hallway?"

Katara smiled, "No."

* * *

A/N: Expect Chapter 3 in a couple days. After that I'm going to be updating every 7 days or so—because that's how often I have internet, pity me—but more often if I can. I hope to see some more reviews even if they're short! They make me happy! Next chapter: Wedding and SCANDAL!


	3. 3 An Unfortunate Incident

A/N: Ok so there was mild scandal in the last chapter—BAD KATARA—but there will be more this chapter! Still rated T for the time being so don't be scared, my pretties! This chapter will also be made up of smaller paragraphs/scenes since there's a lot going on! A big thanks to those of you reviewing! Keep it up!

* * *

It was a day to remember, one that would be talked about in the Fire Nation for weeks, months, years to come. It was the day the Fire Lord would take a Southern Water Tribe girl for his bride, and—hopefully—start producing heirs. More than that, to Katara, it was the day that Sokka and Toph would finally come face to face in front of hundreds of Fire Nation nobles and honored guests from around the world. In short, she was sweating spearheads.

Katara was dressed like she'd never been before, in a gown that likely cost more than every other one of her belongings put together. It was long and flowing, and a golden flame barrette adorned her hair. She had to force herself from playing with it, since the women who had gotten her ready had already gone, and she was left to pace and fret all alone until her father fetched her, since he was going to walk her down the aisle. After a very ugly bout of pneumonia in the village, Hakoda had given over Chief position to Sokka, but Katara thanked the spirits every day that he had lived to give her away.

She saw that the lines on his face had etched themselves deeper when he came for her, and she found it comforting, as if something in her life made sense, had some sort of chronological sanity to it, "You look beautiful," Hakoda said, "Are you nervous? Your mother threw up on our wedding day."

Katara made a face, "Please don't talk about that," she said.

"I'd sure be nervous," Hakoda mused as he led his daughter toward the hall where the ceremony was to take place.

"I just hope Sokka doesn't put cactus juice in anyone's drink," Katara sighed, but she knew better. Somehow without Toph, Sokka had grown up—not necessarily in the good way—and she'd come to expect a lot less of his pranks.

Hakoda smiled, "Don't worry. I'll keep Sokka _and_ Aang out of the alcohol until everyone else is good and drunk." The man stopped when they came to the entrance adorned with black and red lace and satin, "Your mother and I are very proud of you today, Katara," he said, "Although Kya is not here to tell you herself." He kissed her knuckles and then touched the necklace that contrasted the reds of her dress, "You are more beautiful than she or I could ever have imagined when you were a child."

Tears welled up in Katara's eyes and her father kissed her forehead before leading her past hundreds of their friends, acquaintances and a lot of stuffy old Fire Nation nobles. Some of their friends, including Teo and Haru gave little whistles as she passed, causing her to blush. The redness in her cheeks only worsened when she caught sight of Zuko, more handsome than she'd ever seen him, and looking at no one but her. When she came to stand across from him, his small, sweet smile made it obvious that he would much rather gather her in his arms and give her a crowd-awing kiss than wait for the ceremony in silence, but he was nervous enough to keep his urges under control.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Aang said quietly, taking a swallow of the alcohol he'd been given and making a face at how strong it was.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be drinking," Kanna lectured.

The Avatar sighed, "I won't tell if you won't."

"You got a deal," the old woman mused, then pointed at a servant, "Hey you! I'll have what this young man is having!"

"Are you sure? It's kind of strong. Aren't you a little too old to drink like that?"

Kanna laughed, "I think you mean I'm a little old _not_ to drink like this. I've seen my two grandchildren get married three times. The spirits are bound to be after me sooner or later."

Aang frowned, "I just thought it would be different," he said, taking another drink with yet another face of disgust, "After she kissed me last night I thought she'd leave him for me."

After the Avatar's quiet outburst, Kanna took his drink and finished it herself, "That's enough for you. Why don't you go find a pretty girl to dance with?" she prompted.

"Because she's married!" Aang replied tearfully, leaving Kanna to decide whether to comfort the hysterical boy or sneak off while the getting was good.

* * *

Suki walked over to the table where a buffet was set up, smirking when she saw the woman who was standing beside her, "You'd better not be smiling at me," Toph growled.

"Oh Toph, the last thing I want to do to you is smile," Suki said pleasantly.

"Don't spit on me either."

"I wouldn't spit on you if you were on _fire_," Suki responded.

"Good, because if you saved me everybody might forget what a bitch you are," Toph said, smiling in satisfaction at Suki's obviously angry scoff.

Suki gathered herself, "Well Toph I'm glad to see you haven't lost your spirit. It isn't your fault that Sokka left you for me. I was surprised too. I'm just a strong woman while you… well you're a man."

Toph paused for a moment, "Then how about you get down on your knees and su-"

"There you are!" Katara exclaimed, grabbing Toph's arm, "I have been looking for you all over the place!" She smiled at Suki and drug the petite Earthbender away, "What did I say?" she asked like a scolding mother.

"You told me to behave with Sokka. You never said I had to behave with Suku. Besides, the bitch started it," Toph defended.

* * *

"Hey, Sokka," Jet greeted as the Chief passed him, "Listen, I don't want this to come between all of us anymore, you know? We could be friends, right? Start the healing and show the women how it's done?"

Sokka stopped and stared at the man for a moment, "Go to hell," he said calmly before walking away. He was looking for Suki when he bumped into someone he had definitely _not_ been looking for, "Watch where you're going! Oh that's right, terribly sorry."

"I'm not sure which would be meaner, to tell you how stupid you are or to let you go on living a lie," Toph replied.

"I stopped living a lie when I admitted that I no longer liked men and divorced you," Sokka replied, taking a swallow of his drink.

Toph's eyebrow twitched, "It was hard to tell if it was really you. You don't smell quite _drunk_ enough. What's the matter? Losing your stamina for publically embarrassing yourself?"

"Speaking of," Sokka mused, "Look out for any low footstools."

"I ran into Suki earlier," Toph said, "It's so nice to see you with someone of your own limited mental prowess."

"Well what can I say? I never should have lied and said that I love you. For that I do apologize," Sokka said coldly.

Toph scowled and shifted her foot to the right, causing a small pillar of the stone floor to knock Sokka aside into a servant who was carrying a tray of drinks. The glasses shattered on the Water Tribe Chief, and Toph smiled, "Now _that_ smells like you," she said.

"Bitch," Sokka growled through clenched teeth, and it was obvious she had rattled his cold exterior.

"My my, not so sober after all," Toph said, taking a step back when Sokka rushed to his feet, but Katara was there in an instant.

"I told the two of you to behave!" she cried, "You can't even pretend to be decent people long enough for me to enjoy my wedding! Well that is _it_! I want both of you out of here until you can be civil and handle yourselves!" When both friends opened their mouths to protest she took them both by the arm, "Out!" she shouted, leading them from the other guests and slamming the heavy door behind her once she had returned inside.

"Good job."

"Shut up!" Sokka snapped, folding his arms.

"What's the matter, you don't want to play anymore?" Toph shot.

Sokka moved quickly, grabbing Toph's wrists and pinning her against one of the garden's larger trees, "Don't you ever get tired of this?" he asked, quickly ducking a rock that Toph sent his way, "Why do you have to be such a monster?"

Toph struggled violently against the warrior's grip, but it did no good, "Because I hate you," she said, puffing herself up to look meaner, and bringing her face closer to his, "I hate you!"

Sokka took a breath, wanting to shout that he hated her more, that he couldn't stand her, but his body seemed to control itself as he leaned in and pressed their lips together. He felt Toph's struggling cease and soon she had taken over the kiss, her arms wrapped aggressively around his neck. Before Sokka could react, they were both on the ground and he had hiked up the Earthbender's dress. Hands were wandering and muttered words of protest and pleasure intermingled until there were no words at all under the hot Fire Nation sun.

* * *

Toph sighed happily, comfortable and content on the mossy ground. Sokka was not so pleased, "This was a mistake."

"You sure sounded like you enjoyed yourself," Toph responded.

"Well yeah I did but," Sokka sighed, "What if you wind up pregnant or something?"

Toph laughed, "Well if the baby comes out tanned and stupid I'll just tell Jet it got burned from staying in the Fire Nation for two weeks," she said calmly, "What do you care, anyway? Wouldn't you love to see Jet leave me?"

"I hate that bastard," Sokka admitted, "But I don't exactly want Suki finding out."

"I get it," Toph said, "Get dressed and keep my mouth shut, I can do that." She stood up and fixed her dress as best as she could, "You might want to lend a hand unless you want it to be obvious," she muttered.

Sokka dressed and straightened Toph's hair and dress before clearing his throat, "Well I guess we can go back inside now. I feel like I can handle myself now," he joked.

"Yeah I feel properly handled," Toph said with a smirk, following Sokka back to the festivities.

"Katara's looking at us," Sokka said.

"Let me guess, she isn't happy to see us," Toph said, then left Sokka's side as simply as if they had never met, making her way across the room following Jet's voice.

"So what happened?" he asked when she reached his side, "Did you kill him?"

Toph smiled, "You know me too well," she said, "But no, we ignored each other until we could pretend not to hate each other."

Jet pulled Toph close and kissed her, "I'm proud of you," he chuckled.

"I can't believe Katara sent you out there with her," Suki fumed lightly, "Did she hurt you?"

Sokka winced as one of Toph's many scratches on his back shifted under his clothes and caused a little flair of pain as if on cue, "Not too bad," he said.

Suki kissed his cheek, "I just hope you gave it back to her as good as she gave it to you," she purred.

"Oh I did," Sokka said with a straight face, grabbing a drink from a passing tray and downing it as one of the musicians stood up.

"Where are the Best Man and the Maid of Honor?" he asked, smiling as Sokka and Toph each raised an awkward hand, "Why don't you two get over here and show us how it's done?"

Katara gasped, "I thought you told them not to do that part," she whispered to Zuko.

Zuko was maddeningly calm as he smiled, "I thought you did," he said, grabbing Katara's hand when she started toward the approaching couple, "Let them dance. It'll be alright." He slipped his arms around her waist and she lost any will she'd had to leave him, melting into his grip and bending to his suggestions like she was a flame in his hands, a very beautiful, very happy flame.

Toph and Sokka were close, and Toph let Sokka lead as they took a slow-dancing position that was somewhat awkward for both of them, and fairly new to everyone there, but Toph leaned over toward Katara, "Katara your dress is beautiful," she said.

Katara smiled and then realization hit her and she scowled, "Thank you Toph," she muttered, "It _is_ beautiful."

Toph smiled and Sokka snickered childishly, "She still does that," the Chief mused.

Katara watched them for a moment with a bad feeling tickling the back of her neck, "I think they're drunk," she said to Zuko when they were out of earshot.

"You're _not_?" Zuko asked, then laughed lightly at her expression, little did he know none of them except for Aang—and Sokka to a much less degree—were even the least bit tipsy, "Don't worry," he said, "I didn't want to take any chances that I might forget even a second of you from today."

Katara frowned and put her head on his chest, "How do you do that? Say one thing and make me forget about anything but how happy I am?"

Zuko kissed her, "Diplomacy."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Just a note to those of you out there reading: Please review! I don't really have this story 100% plotted out so a review might sway my writing NOT TO MENTION I am so starved for reviews haha. If you usually wait to review when the story is done, please don't hesitate to review now. You never know if I'm going to finish or not-I hope I am! Never feel your reviews are stupid or insignificant each one makes me do a dance of joy! Next chapter: SCANDAL! You might've guessed!


End file.
